ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jumping Ground Movie
The Jumping Ground Movie is a 2016 3D traditionally-animated/computer-animated surreal action-adventure-science fiction-comedy film based on the animated television series The Jumping Ground, directed by Josh Holt, and produced and co-written by series creators Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon. It is the third theatrical film based on a Cartoon Network series, the first was The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the second was Regular Show: The Movie. The film, an international co-production of New Zealand and the United States, features the voices of Sean Astin (PuffPuff Humbert), Tom Kenny (Lance Patrick), Michelle Knotz (Zowie Hosker), Nicky Jones (Rob Broflovski), and Tara Strong (Melvin Sneedly), reprising their roles from the series, among others and along with guest stars including Jamie Chung, Bill Hader, Keegan Michael-Key, Alison Brie, T.J. Miller, Jeremy Clarkson, Rob Lowe, Andy Serkis, and Peter Dinklage. The Jumping Ground Movie premiered at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival on May 17, 2016. It was released in theatres in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures on July 15, 2016, in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. Upon release, the film received generally negative reviews and has grossed over $730.4 million worldwide. A stand-alone sequel, Jumping Ground Rising: Revengeance is slated for a January 26, 2018 release. Synopsis SG-1, led by PuffPuff Humbert (voiced by Sean Astin), have been attacked by a powerful, unstoppable wave of unknown aliens, who destroy the USS Odyssey, leaving them stranded on a new, Groundbridge-less planet, where they find themselves in conflict with a new ruthless enemy (voiced by Peter Dinklage), while finding a way to get off the planet. Plot PuffPuff Humbert and Lance Patrick are fined $5.6 million dollars by Stamford Gate GCC's commanding officer Peter Mandelson, for violating the Prime Directive by saving the planet Nibiru from a volcanic eruption and exposing Tau'ri weaponry to the primitive inhabitants. Upon hearing of Puff's fining by the National Executive Committee, Puff's father David tells his son that there is greatness in him, even if he is punished by Stamford Gate's staff regarding his heroic acts. After a one-week recess, Michigan State Senator and prominent Groundbridge government regulator Michael Finch pays a visit to Stamford Gate, and announces a summer-long voyage on the USS Odyssey, with one student being chosen to guide the mission. Puff, despite his fining, is handpicked by Finch to supervise the mission, in which nearly every student would be going on. Puff, Lance, and any of their colleagues, including fellow group members Rob Broflovski, Zowie Hosker and Melvin Sneedly travel to the Jebidiah Pencaster Space Centre for the launching ceremony, with their families at the launch. Less than a few hours into the operation, the ship reaches the Skylab, where Space Monitor Paul Callaghan gives the team a task to deliver sacred goods to PC5-Y78. Six days into the voyage, Clyde Donovan detects a suspicious signal in front of the ship. A swarm of cybernetic aliens attacks the Odyssey, in which Puff gives the immediate order to abandon ship. The passengers escape the ship using escape pods, in which are bound towards an unauthorised planet on the 1989 Off-World Planets List. As the crew evacuates, most of their escape pods are captured by the drone ships. Later, the crew escapes the pods, and soon find out that the Odyssey was destroyed in the process. As the team figures out what happened and where they are, Toad Sanderson borrows Rob's GPS to track their coordinates, but it can't determine where they are. A swarm of drones then ambushes a majority of the group, leaving the others to explore onslaught. Puff Zowie, Lance, Rob, Melvin, Toad, Clyde, Tobias Wilson, Jimmy Swanson, Timmy Burch, Skipper and Dino-Rang are abducted and taken to the basecamp of Edward G. Rathcock, a corrupt military general who is strictly concerned about the activity of the Stamford Gate student body and has an alliance with the Goa'uld. He harshly confronts the kids, and threatens them on their past actions and warns them that there are consequences on them. As a fight between the kids and Rathcock ensues, Rathcock summons his group of minions: The Hellfire Club, consisting of Doug Duerson, Stink-Oh, Clobba, Spot, Grimer and Tussle Sprout. Toad falls in love with Spot, whilst Puff continues to plea with Rathcock to help him and his friends to return home. As Rathcock, unconvinced by Puff's remarks, orders the capture of the kids, they are rescued by an emerald warrior named Kyrah, who takes them to a nearby village, and explains to them what happened and why they are on the planet on the first place. Meanwhile, Rathock is confronted by the Goa'uld ruler Shinnok, who questions the general on the kids' motifs, and introduces him to Draxoid. Draxoid orders Rathcock to be genetically enhanced, using Arkeyan fossil fuels. Shinnok then orders Draxoid and the Hellfire Club to annihilate the Stamford Gate student body with ease. The kids later arrive at the village, and reluctantly accept it as their basecamp until they are rescued. Rob, however, is eager to check the village out more; he shoplifts from various stalls and shops, Much to Lance's disgust. Zowie asks whether the planet has any Groundbridges of any kind. Puff, having figured the whole situation out, says there are no Groundbridges, on the planet, codenamed PCY-009, as it has not been discovered by people visiting from Earth. They also learn that the enemy, Draxoid, is an Arkeyan, an evil race of aliens thought to have been destroyed several years ago. Back on Earth, Stamford Gate receives an unclassified signal. Suddenly, Draxoid appears, and threateningly interrogates Mr. Mandelson and Dr. Janet Frasier on the student body's whereabouts and their intentions for sealing their purpose for victory. Draxoid then warns Mandelson and Frasier that if Puff and his friends do not return home within 140 hours, Earth, and many other planets in the galaxy, will be annihilated, one by one. When Draxoid invades the village and threatens to start murdering the crew, an Arkeyan gives up a Kara Kesh, which is the final component of a bioweapon he intends to unleash on PCY-009. The group and the Hellfire Club reach the surface, with Doug saying he lured the the group into a trap. They proceed to the saucer section of a Anubis-class warship, the Dreadyacht, where Puff is tricked into giving away the location of Draxoid's base. The drones attack, but Stink-Oh activates the main engines and the club escapes with the group on board by activating the saucer's manoeuvring thrusters, accidently killing Tussle Sprout, leaving Doug to blame Stink-Oh for his death. Thanks to another student, Hoot Loop, The rest of the student body follows the others to the next basecamp, which Clyde, Tobias and Jimmy have set up. As Draxoid's fleet departs, Puff and Lance decide to explore the area a little bit more, whilst the others consult with Kyrah on how to move forward. As Lance and Puff explore, they are spotted and cornered up by Arkeyan forces, but they are saved by Kyrah and the rest of the student body. Draxoid, however, flees along with Clobba and Grimer, with Kyrah, Lance and Puff following in close pursuit. They arrive at an Arkeyan hideout, and are ambushed by Clobba and Grimer, who chase them around the outpost until their rampage causes a wall to crush them. They then reach another section of the outpost, where Draxoid confronts the trio, telling them that the Arkeyan army is winning against the fight back at the village. After Zowie is overpowered by Rathcock, The kids continue to hold him off until the point Spike Wachowski throws a nearby railgun towards Clyde, who kills Rathcock with it. Nevertheless, they are still outnumbered and Arkeyan droids prepare to kill them. Puff, Lance and Kyrah fight Draxoid, but as he manages to hold off Lance and Kyrah, Draxoid telekinetically throws Puff towards a bottomless hole. Puff eventually dismisses his impending doom, leaps out of the pit, and steals Draxoid's sword, killing him with a single slash through the waist, causing Draxoid to fall into the pit below. Kyrah then helps Puff and Lance escape the hideout, and the three return to the village. where Lance's joy turns to sadness as he arrives to find Zowie dying. As Kyrah is unwilling to repay Lance for saving the kids' lives in that way, Rob arrives and farts in Zowie's mouth, resuscitating her, and reuniting her with Lance. Hoot Loop then volunteers to get the student body home by creating a portal to Pencaster. Puff bids farewell to Kyrah, who states her intention of providing a sustainable life for other people on the planet. The kids then arrive home, and are reunited with their distraught families, whilst Doug, Spot, and Stink-Oh are arrested. Meanwhile, upon learning of the Arkeyans' downfall, Shinnok vows to resume his conquest for power. As the students celebrate Puff's birthday, They receive an incoming wormhole, and get to work. Puff, Rob, Zowie, Lance and Melvin wait for the Groundbridge to open as their colleagues get preparations ready. After Mandelson wishes the team God-speed, Puff and his friends set off on their next mission. Voice Cast *Sean Astin as PuffPuff Humbert *Tom Kenny as: **Lance Patrick **Thomas Sneedly *Michelle Knotz as: **Zowie Hosker **Jane Humbert *Nicky Jones as Rob Broflovski *Tara Strong as: **Melvin Sneedly **Kamek *Dee Bradley Baker as: **Toad Sanderson **Harold J. Paxton **Skipper **Timmy Burch **Egghead One **David Humbert *Lisa Ortiz as: **Clyde Donovan **Carol Patrick *Joey Camen as: **Tobias Wilson **Boomer *Troy Baker as Shinnok *Rob Lowe as Senator Michael Finch *Peter Dinklage as the voice of Draxoid *Jeremy Clarkson as General Edward G. Rathcock *Andy Serkis as Clobba **Serkis also performs motion capture for Draxoid. *Jamie Chung as Kyrah *Bill Hader as Doug Duerson *T.J. Miller as Stink-Oh *Alison Brie as Spot *Keegan Michael-Key as Grimer *Daniel Wyllie as Tussle Sprout *Thomas Bromhead as: **Dino-Rang **Drill Sergeant *Harland Williams as Archen *Carter Cathcart as **Jimmy Swanson **Stephen Crabb *Hannibal Buress as Hoot Loop *Rupert Degas as: **Mr. Peter Mandelson **Mr. Mackey **Egghead Two *Lewis MacLeod as Mr. Nigel Brown *Nolan North as Jet-Vac *Nika Futterman-Frost as Tweek Tweak *Alicyn Packard as: **Dr. Janet Frasier **Rachel Broflovski *Bobcat Goldthwait as Pop Fizz *Bumper Robinson as Bouncer Additionally, Grant Palmer voices a background character named Bobby, whilst Jillian Bell plays his Bobby's mom, William Devane reprises his role from various episodes as Senator Henry Hayes, and Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg makes a cameo as himself, who joins the battle for a brief period of time. Production In December 2013, It was reported that Warner Bros. was in negotiations with the co-creators of the Cartoon Network series The Jumping Ground, Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon for a feature film based on the show, co-written and produced by Eisenhower and Vernon, alongside Ryan Todd, Dan Lin, Chris McKay, and Mary Parent. In September 2014, it was then announced that the film had already entered production under the title of The Jumping Ground Movie and Josh Holt came on board as the director. Casting Visual Effects Music In October 2015, Michael Giacchino was hired to compose the film's score. In addition to his score, the film will re-use original sound-bytes from the show composed by Kevin MacLeod. Release On May 12, 2016, IMAX Corporation and Warner Bros. announced that The Jumping Ground Movie would be digitally re-mastered into the IMAX 3D format and released into IMAX theatres domestically. The film was released in 2D, RealD 3D, IMAX 3D and large-format screens in the United States on July 15, 2016, by Warner Bros. Pictures. International sales were overseen by The Weinstein Company, with Entertainment One purchasing distribution rights in the Canada, Spain and Benelux, Roadshow Entertainment for Australia and New Zealand, Entertainment Film Distributors for the United Kingdom, Metropolitan Filmexport for France, Wild Bunch for Germany, and Nordisk Film for the Nordics. The film was screened outside of competition at the 2016 Cannes Film Festival on May 17, 2016. Marketing The film's first teaser trailer debuted in front of Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation on July 31, 2015. In September 2015, To help with the film's promotion, Jumping Ground Studios, the studio responsible for the Jumping Ground franchise's creation, made a deal with The Lego Group to make a series of Lego sets or Lego Dimensions packs, scheduled for a spring 2016 release. A balloon-themed after Rob debuted at the 2015 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to promote the film. A second trailer debuted on December 11, 2015, and was shown in front of screenings of In the Heart of the Sea. An extended version of that trailer was shown during March 2016 in front of screenings of Zootopia and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. A TV spot was shown during Super Bowl 50, on February 7, 2016. Product placement partners on the film include McDonald's, 7-Eleven, AT&T, Walmart, and M&M's, as well as Premier League football club Arsenal F.C., satellite television network Sky, and train operating company Virgin Trains, in the United Kingdom. A third trailer debuted in front of The Jungle Book, on April 15, 2016, before a fourth and final trailer debuted on May 20, 2016, shown in front of The Angry Birds Movie. Home Media The Jumping Ground Movie was released for DVD and Blu-Ray on January 24, 2017. Reception Box Office The Hollywood Reporter placed the film among the biggest summer box office risks of 2016. Internationally, The Jumping Ground Movie received a scattered release from the end of June to September in a total of 66 markets, and is set to face competitions from other animated films like Finding Dory, The Secret Life of Pets and Ice Age: Collision Course. It was released in New Zealand two weeks ahead of its U.S. release where it grossed $10.20 million in that market. In the United States and Canada, the film, which opened along with Ghostbusters, was projected to gross around $120 million in its opening weekend, with some predictions going as high as $250 million. In the Canadian box office, it grossed a record 90.6 million on its debut on July 13, two days before its U.S. debut. On its opening night, it grossed 140.5 million. It grossed grossed 48.5 million on Saturday and 240.4 million on Sunday, coming first to Ghostbusters, The Secret Life of Pets and The Legend of Tarzan. It grossed $56.4 million on it's fourth weekend, finally bringing its three-weekend run in the box office to an end when it was overtaken by Suicide Squad, which grossed a record $135.1 million domestically. Critical response The Jumping Ground Movie received negative reviews from critics, but some reviewers bestowed praise for the action and visuals, as well as Peter Dinklage's performance as Draxoid. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 30%, based on 104 reviews, with an average rating of 5.3/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Jumping Ground Movie boasts more of the big ideas and surreal mishaps than usual as if it was an extended episode of the Cartoon Network cult classic, but when equipped with a slew of flaws such as an unthoughtful, tissue-thin script and an unprecedented amount of unwanted clichés, it's no match for the dark forces that would threaten it's somewhat whimsical premise." On another review aggregator, Metacritic, the film has a normalized score of 43 out of 100, based on 60 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences surveyed by CinemaScore gave the film an average "A-" grade on a scale of A+ to F. Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian gave the film three stars out of five, saying "It's a nice surprise to see the beloved Cartoon Network characters on the big screen in the third theatrical film from one of American television's leading animation destinations, but sadly, the intense action sequences are not enough to prevent enthusiastic cinemagoers to eventually get bored half-way into the actual feature." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "This film has been one of the most anticipated and most talked-about compartments of a long-running Cartoon Network series, as well as a massive letdown for many JG fans willing to see this film, which doesn't put enough emotional depth into the iconic characters, instead showcasing loud, lousy and prolonged combat sequences as if it was a game of Call of Duty." Accolades Sequels During an interview with MTV News in mid-November 2015, Sean Astin, the voice of PuffPuff, talked about possible sequels: "It might be two films, three films, It could be four. It could be five. Who knows? The story will continue." On March 21, 2016, it was reported that a sequel is already in the works with Jared Bush writing the screenplay and Eisenhower and Vernon returning to produce. On July 14, one day before the first film's US debut, it was announced that a sequel was officially going ahead based upon strong financial results internationally, with a January 26, 2018 release date. On August 2, it was reported that Daniel Brühl was in talks to voice the main villain. On September 15, the official title for the sequel was announced as Jumping Ground 2, which was eventually later changed to Jumping Ground Rising: Revengeance in March 2017. More cast members were announced on October 21, including Nick Offerman, Rosie Huntington-Whitley, Charlie Day, and Nick Frost. The main series' cast will also reprise their respective roles, whilst Bill Hader and Keegan Michael-Key will return for the sequel, playing different roles. On December 29, New Zealand film editor Jabez Olssen was confirmed to be making his directional debut with this film. See also *The Jumping Ground Movie/Credits *The Jumping Ground Movie/Gallery Category:2016 films Category:The Jumping Ground Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:2016 Category:3D films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:PG-13 Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Traditional animated Category:Computer-animated Category:New Zealand films Category:American films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:DHX Media Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:American animated films Category:Alternate Reality